copcalfandomcom-20200215-history
Suburban Boy
Suburban Boy is the debut studio album by American singer Cameron Dallas. It was released on October 18, 2019, through Retrofuture Records. In December 2018, while promoting his first EP, Yin & Yang, ''and also his Christmas single, Dallas confirmed to be starting working on his first album, to be released in late 2019. Dallas announced the album on August 10, 2019, through social media. Its music incorporates genres of pop and R&B with influences of indie-pop and occasionally dips into elements of alternative pop, soul, funk, and electronica. Its lyrics address the subjects of adulthood, sexuality, relationships, and mental health. After a seven-month hiatus working on the project mostly in Los Angeles, Dallas finally released the first single from the album on July 19, 2019, the song "Make Up" featuring Ariana Grande. The single became a global success, reaching number one in every country it charted in, became the longest-running number one single at the Billboard Hot 100, selling 5 million pure copies and over 11 million units, turning into Dallas' third single to be certified Diamond by RIAA. The album was completed in September 2019, while Dallas kept working with producers M-Phazes, Calvin Valentine and Benny Blanco amongst others during the massive single promotion and between the end of the promotion and the release of the second single. The song "(Not) Thinkin Bout You" was released on October 11, 2019, as the second single off the album. Suburban Boy was further promoted with a promotional single — "Powerslide" —which premiered in the weeks before its launch. Background and development Coming soon. Music and lyrics Coming soon. Release and promotion Coming soon. Singles "Make Up" featuring Ariana Grande was the first single from the album, released worldwide through digital purchasing and streaming on July 19, 2019. The song was co-written by Dallas and Grande along with Jacob Kasher and Ian Kirkpatrick, the latter who also co-produced the song with DJ Vice, and it was described as a "funky pop mixed with R&B and dance elements". Officially certified Diamond for over 11 million copies sold by the RIAA on October 2019, turning Dallas' third single to be certified Diamond in the United States, the single topped every chart around the world, including the massive and record-breaking seven-consecutive weeks on number one at the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States, five non-consecutive weeks in the United Kingdom, Canada and Australia and two-consecutive weeks in Europe. The song received an official remix featuring Britney Spears released on September 4, 2019. "(Not) Thinkin' Bout You" was the second single from the album, officially released through digital purchasing and streaming worldwide on October 11, 2019. Selling almost 3 million pure copies in three weeks of release, the single topped all charts around the world, including two consecutive weeks at the Billboard Hot 100, giving Dallas' two simultaneous number-ones - at the Billboard Hot 100 with the single and at the Billboard 200 with his debut album, "Suburban Boy". "Camo" was the third single from the album, officially released for streaming and purchasing on January 3, 2020. '''Promotional singles' "Powerslide" was the only promotional single from the album, released on September 27, 2019. The song charted at the top 15 of every chart, including a peak of #9 at the Canadian Billboard Hot 100, and has sold more than 2 million copies. Critical reception Suburban Boy received widespread acclaim from music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a weighted mean rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream publications, the album received a high score of 81, based on 4 reviews, being categorized as Universal acclaim. The Line of Best Fit praised the album's authenticity and smooth production, with a rating of 88 out of 100, stating that "Dallas made a personal work, and because of that it’s a very-affecting work. It stands as one of the most quality releases this year and one of the best debut albums of recent memory". Assigning to the album a 86 out of 100 score, Variety highlighted the debut factor of the album, stating that "it introduces you perfectly to the artist, and it gives you something to think about once it's over", praising its melodies and calling it "memorable, and one of the best albums this year". New Musical Express (NME) gave the album a score of 7.8 out of 10, praising the album cohesiveness, despite a few tracks such as the collaborations "Make Up" and "Sunflower", and calling the project "a very promising start to Dallas’ likely long and fruitful career". Pitchfork assigned the album a 70 out 100 rating, calling the project a "solid debut effort" and that Dallas "has done a superb job of encapsulating a sound, vision, and aesthetic with his debut album. Commercial performance Coming soon. Track listing Release history List of release dates, showing region, edition(s), format(s), record label(s) and reference(s)